Missing Coaches
Missing Coaches is the eleventh episode of Tales On Harrison Rails. The first part aired on February 19, 2017. Plot Part 1 There are many jobs on the railroad from hauling freight to pulling passengers. One of the passenger trains is know as the Highland Flyer, which runs from Harrison to Highland Valley. One spring afternoon, Joe arrives back at Harrison after a nice long run with the Highland Flyer where he meets Marty and Emmett. Later, Joe parked the cars onto the storage track when Carlos came in with some freight cars. Mr. Williams then arrives and tells Joe that he will take a local to Las Vegas, Nevada. Carlos informs Joe that the freight cars he has will be on Joe's train. Joe understood as he left to go the sheds and also told Carlos to "keep an eye" on the Highland Flyer coaches while he was gone. At the sheds, Joe meets Steve, Lexi, and Nicholas. Steve tells Joe that he and Lexi did an excursion to Karrah Bay and return. Nicholas told his story to Joe when he was taking a manifest to San Diego with Jared trailing behind him. Mr. Williams arrived at the roundhouse and told Joe that it was time for him to take his local. After Joe delivered his train in the Las Vegas yard, he turned around and headed home. Little did he know that Bob and Chad had been secretly watching him. They were fuming when Joe stopped by the yard and started making up a devious plan. Night fell as Joe arrived back at Harrison. He reversed into the sheds and went to sleep. Suddenly, two engines snuck into Jefferson Yard. Unseen, they coupled up to the Highland Flyer coaches and left. The next morning, Joe woke up and went to the station, only to find that the Highland Flyer coaches were missing! He rushed back to the sheds and told everyone about the incident. They think George or Bert might've took them, so they decided to "have a word with them". Part 2 Everyone heads to Minerals yard where they only find George. Joe angrily demands George to hand over the Highland Flyer, leaving George confused which causes an argument. Kyle overhears the argument and leaves Blue Sky mines to check on them. When Kyle arrives, he questions what the commotion was about. Terence tells Kyle about what happened earlier that morning. Kyle suggests that they all should tell Mr. Williams. When they got to Jefferson yard, Mr. Williams was already there and asks what was going on. Nicholas explains the problem while Carlos was switching some freight cars. Steve catches Carlos' attention causing Carlos to decouple from the freight cars causing them to crash. Joe angrily asks Carlos why he didn't look after the coaches and what had happened to them. Carlos, wise enough, tells his story from the previous night. Meanwhile, Jared and Neville bring the Highland Valley coaches to where Bob and the other bad engines were. Jack and Ryan wanted to scrap the coaches and turn them into something useful. Zara snorted at Jack and Ryan's idea and instead thought about hiring people to cause vandalism on the coaches by spray painting on them. Neville suggests the coaches being repainted into VIA Rail colors before being interrupted by Jared. Bob praises everyone's ideas and decides to hide the Highland Flyer coaches from the Harrison engines. Part 3 Mr. Williams has the engines to Jefferson yard. He tells everyone what happened to the Highland Flyer passenger cars. Mr. Williams splits most of the engines into groups, except for George and Lachlan, who still had jobs to do. Then, he sent the groups on a search party to find the Highland Flyer coaches. After several hours of searching everywhere for the Highland Flyer coaches, Joe feels miserable. Just then, Jared and Neville approach laughing about their devious plan. Joe stops them and demands them to tell him where the passenger cars were. They try to hide it until Dan arrives, who had witnessed everything. Dan tells Joe, Marty, Emmett, and Terence that the cars were still present but warns them. Joe, Marty, Emmet, and Terence soon leave the yard and head on their way to Springfield Industrial. Part 4 Later that night, Joe, Marty, Emmett, and Terence discuss the plan. Someone will have to go on the industrial branch to distract the bad engines and retrieve the coaches. After another train leaves, Terence picks up a few cars and acts like he's taking a local. Jack and Ryan confront him, but Terence is wise enough to outsmart them. Jack and Ryan start arguing and don't notice Terence going through them. After Terence picks up the passenger cars, he returns to the main yard where they find Steve, Lexi, and Gregory, who came after Emmett called them. Suddenly, Bob and Chad have spotted them. The engines are shocked, but are soon able to escape after Joe distracts Chad into seeing Casey Jr. Jack and Ryan were still arguing before Zara breaks them up and orders the two to go after the Harrison engines. Bob and Chad were able to catch up the Harrison engines. Just up ahead, Jack and Ryan were preparing to block the Harrison engines with tankers loaded with explosive liquids. Unfortunately, they misjudged when missing all the Highland Flyer cars. Bob sees the tankers blocking the line ahead! He brakes as hard as he could, but it was too late! Steve and the gang eventually arrive back at home. Mr. Williams greets them and was pleased they were still in one piece. Then, a workman informs Mr. Williams that the passenger cars were vandalized after all! Later, Joe thanks Marty and Emmett, for going out with him to get the Highland Flyer cars back, and Mr. Williams, for leasing passengers cars for the Highland Flyer. Marty teases Joe about getting an Amtrak paint job, but gets bumped by Emmet. Joe declines Marty's offer and prefers wearing his "Black Widow" paint. Joe departs Harrison with the Highland Flyer. Characters * Joe * Marty * Emmett * Carlos * Mr. Reineck * Steve * Lexi * Nicholas * Bob * Chad * Terence * George * Kyle * Jared * Neville * Jack * Ryan * Zara * Lachlan * Dan * Gregory * SP GP35R #6310 (not named) * SP GP40-2 #7942 (not named) * UP GP35 #793 (not named) * Shawn (does not speak) * Joshua (does not speak) * Brendan (cameo) * John (cameo) * Lily (cameo) * Jerry (cameo) * Mr. Schaller (possible cameo) * Bert (mentioned) Locations * Harrison * Jefferson Yard * Jefferson Roundhouse * Minerals Yard * Springfield Industrial * Tidewater (mentioned) * Karrah (mentioned) * Laramie (mentioned) Trivia * This is the longest episode to date at a total runtime of nearly 40 minutes. * This episode remarks the first time for a few things: ** First episode to be viewed in 1080p. ** Lachlan's first speaking role. ** First episode to show footage on a title card. ** First time since Steve and Nicholas where the locomotives are not shown with faces to express emotion. ** The first episode to have actors who voiced in the episode credited in the intro. * This episode marks the last time for a few things: ** The last episode to use text-to-speech voices. ** The last appearances of Bob, Chad, Jack, and Ryan to date. ** The last time George crashes in the intro. * Greenmachines777, Houston Rail Productions, tcrailfan15, MetraFanIllinoisBoy 777, Kris2004, and BNSF 8010 join the voice cast. * About 69% of Part 1 was reshot. * When Neville cries, "Alright! It was us! But it wasn't our idea! Some other engine made us steal the Highland Flyer coaches!", it is a reference to a cutscene from Cars: The Video Game where the Delinquent Road Hazards claim it wasn't their idea for stealing Lightning's gear from Mack's trailer. * The graffiti on the passenger cars make references the creator's other projects: ** A white racecar with a blue #1 is Noisy from the creator's older series, Noisy and Friends. ** On the same car, there is a head that is very similar to the head of Caillou. This could be a reference to the GoAnimate Caillou series. ** YCART PU KCIP is a reference to the creator's older GoAnimate video, "Darton Writes Ycart Pu Kcip". Additionally, a man resembling Darton is on the same car. * Benjamin, Bridget, and Brad were intended in having a role in this episode, but were cut for unknown reasons. Had this not occurred and they appeared, this would have marked their first appearance in the Trainz 2 Mac series. * In January 2018, Part 4 was blocked worldwide. Because of this, the original video was taken down and had to be reuploaded. * It is unknown what became of Bob, Chad, Jack, and Ryan after the former two collided into the tankers. Goofs * up4014 steam train fan and Vocalware are credited in the intro despite not voicing any characters. * TTX boxcars appear even though they weren't built until 2004. * When Joe enters Harrison Union Station, a Great Northern full dome car can be seen. * Joe mispronounces Tehachapi by saying "Tehchapi". * When Joe reverses back into the shed, Nicholas' number is 5097 instead of 5063. * When Jared and Neville take the coaches out of Jefferson, Neville is missing his number. * As Joe leaves the roundhouse, the road near it is different. * The RailBox boxcar next to George can still be seen in the modern logo. * When Kyle arrives as the scene where George and the others were arguing, a gap can be seen in the track next to Joe. * In one shot of Chad at Springfield Industrial, he appears to be weathered. * Jerry doesn't have his L-shaped window. * Dan's horn is too quiet when he approaches next to Neville and Jared. * During the chase scene, the GN coach between the grey SP Pullman and Daylight coach is missing. * The conductor's feet was in the ground. Gallery TBA Episode Category:Trainz 2 Mac episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes that feature a crash Category:Episodes split into parts Category:Season 2 episodes